The Denial
by R.Teixeira
Summary: What happens when Quinn and Rachel start to argue and fight in the choir room, but Rachel ends up pinned against the piano... Rated M, for obvious reasons.


**A/U: Well this is my first story, i know the english aint probably all correct that because i'm brazilian haha' its a one shot hope you people enjoy it.**

I do not own the caracthers or glee, sucks right ? haha' but i wish i did.

_

It was just another normal day at school, ending with a glee rehearsel. Just five minutes untill the end and was asking for ideas for regionals as Rachel started to give her toughts away...  
- " Well, it's not a secret that i'am the best singer, so the solo should be mine " she said smiling, followed by some nods but some angry faces  
- " As much as i hate to admit, she does have a point " Kurt spoke up  
- " Yeah, hobbit is our best chance at regionals " Santana said almost hating it to be truth and completed with " but can we go before she scares everyone with the stupid smirk she has on her face right now ", with that making rachel look angry, and as the conversation closed and the room went silent ended the meeting and some of the glee kids were dashing out of the class.

As Rachel was finishing packing her things in her bag, she noticed Quinn was also doing the same, as rachel was about to say goobye, Quinn broke the silence  
- " I don't understand why you have to be so full of yourself Berry " she said coldly

- " As much as i love to outstand myself, i am late and will not compromise my time to listen to your jealousy trying to annoy me " Rachel spitted out already angry with Quinn's coment, but as she was finishing to talk she was met with a diferent and angry Quinn stomping in her direction  
- " Jealous ? Of you Berry ? Come on keep it real "  
- " I'm sure its jealousy Quinn, of my talent in music, and even the fact that Finn wants me "  
Quinn lost control and pushed Rachel in react she slapped the blond " Oh my, sorry ", she tried to tell Quinn, but the blond was now pushing her agains the piano.

Minutes passed with this push and shove, Quinn was really angry but all of a sudden Rachel felt shivers down her spine as Quinn was pushing her, she just stop reactin to the pushes she was taking, and let the blond continue, when they both took notice the brunnet was leaning against the piano and the blond was holding her by the waist. They both stopped breathing for some seconds and a smirk took over Quinns expression, she got closer to Rachel holding her tighter and resting her head on the small girls shoulder breathing against her neck…

- " Quinn, y-you c-c-an let go i will not hit you aga-" she stopped when she felt a tongue going up her neck, and making her stutter, Rachel didn't know what to say at the moment, but the blond did,  
- " Shivering arem you Berry ? Lost all your words with just a touch ? " she teased nibbling on to Rachels ear and going back to sucking her neck just on the small girls pulse point,  
- " Oh, Quinn, don't it's " Rachel stopped  
- " What is it? Say it! " Quinn said teasing  
- " It's repulsive and scarry Quinn, just move away and let me go " Rachel tried to lie about it, but did not expect what the girl wast just about to do  
- " It's repulsive uh Berry ? " She pulled back looking in to the small girl  
- " It's scary ? " She said trailing her hand up Rachel's left thigh slowly and smirking whilst pushing her skirt up and with no strange reaction, put her hand in between Rachels legs, moving up to her pantys which were soaking wet  
- " Repulsive Berry ? Why are you so wet then ? "  
- " Stop, please i cant hold it any more " Rachel said almost moaning  
- " Then don't denial it, i'm turning you on, say it, say you want me " Quinn said pushing her leg in between the smalls girls legs and making her scream " More Quinn, Please ", the blond just start laughing  
- " Is miss Berry pleading ? " Quinn shoved more and pushing the girl more in to her  
- " Okay Quinn, i give up, i need you please touch me " Rachel begged  
- " I know you do and i want you aswell, just say it, tell me what you need baby " Quinn stopped taking notice to what she had just said

A couple of seconds went by and there was just silence in the room, until the brunnet broke the silence,

- " You just called me baby ? " she said shocked

- " I-I, I'm sorry " Quinn stuttered, and did not know what else to do as she was staring to pull away a pair of hand pulled her by the shoulders closer  
- " Don't stop, i need you, and call me baby again it turned me on " Rachel smirked, and the blond smiled,  
- " Then tell me what you need baby, confess it "  
- " I want you inside me, make me come Quinn " Rachel admited and the blond took no time, she put one of the small girls legs around her waist and pushed the other just a bit upwards, stroking her pussy over the brunnets wet pants " Stop teasing, inside Quinn " rachel dug her nails on the blonds shoulders,  
- " Calm down, I wast just trying to see how much you would hold up " as she finished explaining and laughing she pulled Rachel's pants away, stroking her swollen clit and making her moan " OH, QUINN, PLEASE " and with each stroke she dug her nails deeper in the blonds shoulders, feeling the girl tense, Quinn started to place two fingers in the entrance of Rachel's pussy, making her so much wetter than she already was with just the feeling of Quinn's fingers getting close to where she wanted them,  
- " Do you want me to do this ? " Quinn whispered in to her ear  
- " More than anybody else " Rachel answered shutting her eyes  
- " But, are you still a virgin ? " Quinn asked gently  
- " Yes, I was waiting for the right time, i was and i am a bit scared it will hurt, is there a problem ? " she answered nervously bitting on her bottom lip thinking that she had probably made Quinn scared of trying with so much talking she had done,  
- " I'll make it worth your trust then " Quinn spoke, getting closer to her and taking the girls lips in to hers, kissing her slowly, not setting the kiss apart she slowly start pushing the two fingers in to Rachel's pussy, feeling how tight and wet the small brunnet was,  
- " OUCH, it's hurting " rachel squeaked a bit with the blonds action,  
- " Just relax baby, and I'll make it better " the girl whispered back, and with that rachel put her hands to the side, taking hold of the piano she had her back on, shut her eyes again and said not so loud " then take me, make me feel better Fabray ", the blond smirked whilst kissing the girls neck, sucking on her pulse point and pushing the two fingers deeper in to rachel,  
- " OH, FUCK, " Rachel moaned, almost making Quinn come with just how wet she was becoming and tight  
- " Is it good baby ? " Quinn said going deeper " Are you feeling better ? " she shoved deeper inside the brunnet

- " More Quinn, faster, I want you deep inside me, i want more of you ", with that Quinn pulled out making rachel sigh and as the small girl was just about to complain the blond pushed three fingers inside her going in and out,  
- " OH, SHIT, QUINN I THINK I'M GO-" , Rachel was cut off by the girl pulling out from her,  
- " Quinn Fabray, don't you ever do that again, or I might just end up killing you " the brunnet said sounding fustrated,  
- " Rachel baby, calm down " the girl laughed " I'm not gonna stop, I just wanna make you feel much better than this "  
- " How ? " she asked  
- " Let me drive you crazy with my mouth and fingers ? " Quinn bit her lip and Rachel just nodded, and put her head back.  
Quinn got on her knees, putting the girls leg on her shoulders, placing her three fingers on rachels entrance, she start sucking the brunnets clit, and playing on the entrance of rachels pussy making the girl moan and pance, after a bit of teasing she pushed the fingers inside all the way, and started going in and out, going faster every second,  
- " OH, MY QUINN " she moaned, " DON'T STOP " the blond felt the girls walls tighten, so she sucked harder, and start pumping her fingers faster,

- " QUINN I'M GONNA " , feeling the girl closer to the edge, quinn sucked harder on her clit, and curled her fingers inside rachels tight pussy, hitting just the righ spot and making the little diva go over the edge  
- " QUINN, I'M , FUUUUUUCK " the brunnet screamed louder than she had before and Quinn kep sucking on ther clit stroking her pussy slowly riding the girls orgasm out…

After about two minutes Rachel came back to earth, with a huge smile on her face

- " Are you okay ? " Quinn asked nervously  
- " It was amazing " Rachel smiled  
- " Are you sure ? Was it how you expected ? " Quinn asked  
- " No Quinn, it was much better " she answered pecking the blond on the lips  
- " That's good then uh " Quinn smiled,  
- " Actually, no miss Fabray "  
- " No ? " Quinn asked confused  
- " No, I want and explanation on where did all this come from, but first i want us to go to my house, so you can take me see stars again, because you pushing me against the piano is making me wet " and as she finished talking she took Quinn's hand and put it between her legs showing her how wet she already was  
- " Fuck, Rachel " Quinn laughed and smirked " Well it would be rude if I did not take you home and solve this problem " and as they both stopped laughing she pulled rachel's skirt down, got both the bags of the floor and rushed out of the choir room to Rachel's house…


End file.
